Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) is defined as multimedia services such as television, video, text, graphics, and data delivered over networks managed to provide the required level of quality of service (QoS), security, interactivity, and reliability. The IPTV technology mainly uses home television sets, personal computers, mobile phones, and so on as display terminals to provide users with multiple interactive multimedia services including digital television programs through the Internet Protocol (IP). The users may receive the services through display terminals as required. The IPTV technology implements real-time interactions between users and media content providers to better meet the personalized requirements of users.
Some IPTV systems support call services. To be specific, some function entities in an IPTV system have a call service processing logical unit. When user A calls user B, a mobile terminal of user A sends a request (INVITE), and the request message reaches an IPTV service terminal corresponding to user B such as an open IPTV terminal function (OITF) and a user equipment (UE) after passing through an IPTV system function entity. In this way, the IPTV service terminal associated with user B can display a calling number or a user identity of A.
In an IPTV system that does not support call services, when user A uses a mobile terminal to originate a call to user B, the other network (Other Network) where the mobile terminal of user A is located sends an incoming call notification (Incoming Voice) to the IPTV system, and the IPTV system sends a notification message to the IPTV service terminal associated with user B such as an OITF and a UE to display a calling number or user identity of user A. In this case, the call services are implemented in other networks such as a fixed telephone network, a public land mobile network (PLMN), and an IP multimedia subsystem (IP Multimedia Subsystem, IMS) network.
When implementing the call services based on the IPTV system, the IPTV service terminal can only implement basic functions such as displaying the calling number and receiving short messages, which is simple and cannot meet the diversified requirements of users.